During the course of painting, paint will typically embed itself deep into the ferrule of paint applicators such as paint brushes, fine art brushes, and the like. Paint that has accumulated within the ferrule can adversely affect how paint is applied by a paint brush. This paint is not removed and allowed to dry, the bristles of the brush may become stiff or stuck together thereby decreasing the utility and lifespan of the paint brush.
Paint that has become embedded within the ferrule is very difficult to remove and clean efficiently. Currently, paint brushes are often cleaned by hand using a brush cleaning soap or by soaking brushes for a long time in a solvent such as water or mineral spirits. Unfortunately, techniques such as soaking brushes in solvent or just running them under water with soap, does not completely clean the ferrule of a fine art brush. Over time, even with diligent cleaning, paint will accumulate within the ferrule thereby decreasing the utility and lifespan of the paint brush. Since paint brushes and especially fine art brushes are expensive, a significant amount of time and money is wasted for their replacement.
Therefore, a need exists for novel tools that facilitate the cleaning of paint applicators such as paint brushes and the like. There is a further need for a novel tool that is able to remove paint that has become embedded within the ferrule of paint brushes. Finally, there exists a need for a novel tool that is able to prevent paint from accumulating within the ferrule over time thereby increasing the utility and lifespan of paint applicators such as paint brushes and the like.